purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening/Dead Man Walking
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=01 |episodeNumber=15 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the fifteenth episode of The Awakening. Plot This episode picks up right after the last one. Hershel kneels over Shawn's body and is broken by the loss of his son. Rick approaches him, asking if there's anything he can do. Hershel says no, but he could help him get Shawn into the barn. Rick is confused, asking why they'd do this. Everyone looks on as Hershel tells him that's where they keep the dead ones. Rick, shocked, asks what he means. Shane pipes up, yelling that he's got to be kidding. Hershel begins trying to get Shawn's dead body into the barn. Shane tries to stop him, causing most of the group members to begin yelling. Shane begins getting aggressive, trying to put down Shawn as he begins reanimating. Rick fights off Shane, telling him to stop as Hershel opens the barn door, causing a large walker to fall out of the barn and land ontop of him. Shawn starts snapping at Hershel as Rick runs to help Hershel as Jacqui and Carol get the kids back. Mayhem breaks out as Andrea runs for a gun, followed by Shane. Maggie, Beth and Susie watch from afar as their undead family members stumble from the barn. Donna watches as an undead Arnold stumbles towards her, she doesn't resist as he grabs at her. Dale yells out as Arnold forces Donna down, ripping into her face as she screams. Guns are distributed through the group and they begin putting down the walkers. Hershel watches as they do so, unwilling to move as Rick gives Hershel a gun. The group put down the walkers. In the aftermath, Ben looks on from afar at his mother lying in a pool of blood on the ground. Hershel looks at the gun in his hand before putting it to his head, ready to kill himself when he is stopped by Rick. Hershel shoves Rick away, putting the gun down and demanding they leave the farm by sundown. Kenny steps forward, saying it wasn't Rick's fault but Hershel interrupts him and tells Kenny that he meant his family in that, too. Rick walks away from the scene as everyone gets their bearings. The Greene family, the remaining survivors, begin trying to clean up the bodies. Kenny stops Rick, telling him that his family are heading to Macon if they are interested in coming. Rick thanks him, saying they'd be happy to tag along. Shane hears this and starts fighting Rick over heading to Fort Benning instead. The group begin packing their things, but Dale insists that they'll sort something out with Hershel. Rick, meanwhile, is talking to Lori about Hershel. Lori says leaving would be the best option, but with her pregnant Rick isn't so sure. Rick approaches Hershel to tell him that they have to stay as Lori is pregnant. Hershel says he should have thought about that before intruding on their barn. Dale asks Andrea is she's okay, she doesn't reply at first but tell him she's fine. Dale says that he'll always be there for her. Andrea tells Dale that she isn't over Amy and the incident at the barn just brought back the memories of when she put her sister down. Dale tries to comfort her, but Andrea turns to him and tells him that she doesn't want to die alone. They end up having sex. Carol tries to comfort Ben and Billy, who are now orphans. Ed approaches them and tells Carol that they're almost ready to go. Carol doesn't reply and just merely nods her head. Ed apologizes for the way he acted towards her and Carol looks up at him, smiling. Carol says it's okay and he was just under a lot of pressure for his daughter. Ed tells her that he'd never speak to a lady like that and things just got ahead of him. Carol accepts his apology. Glenn spots Maggie and runs up to her, she tells him that she doesn't want to talk and Glenn tries to persuade her to come with the group to Fort Benning. Maggie argues that the farm is the safest place there is right now and they can't just give up their home. Glenn apologizes on behalf of everyone for the barn incident, but Maggie doesn't listen and continues walking away. Later that night, Rebel swings her legs while sitting in the back of a truck, fiddling with a gun when she hears a twig snapping. She looks over and spots a walker stumbling towards her through the dark. She takes out her knife and puts it down but notices that she can see several other walkers advancing through the trees, more than she can count, she runs off. Everyone gets into their cars and ready to drive off from the farm. Glenn looks sadly over to Maggie as she talks to Beth and Susie. Maggie tells the girls that it's for the best and they're better off staying. Kenny closes the truck door with Duck inside as he curls up in the seat, reading through a comic that he'd found earlier. Rick tells Hershel that it's not too late to change his mind but Hershel ignores him and goes back inside the house. Rebel runs over, exclaiming that there's a herd of walkers heading towards the farm. Everyone looks panicked, Maggie and Susie and Beth go inside the house. Rick says they'd better leave. Glenn says they can't just leave the farm to defend themselves. Shane says there's nothing they can do and Fort Benning wont wait forever. The group, in the end, decide to drive off as Hershel puts the farm house in darkness to hopefully avoid detection from the herd. Glenn looks out the window, worriedly, as they drive away. His face suddenly seeming to spark with an idea as he looks over to Rebel, who's in the same position as him. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" Deaths *Donna *Arnold *At least 12 Greene family members and friends Trivia